Red rides
by dogdude200
Summary: This takes place after little red riding hood, after she learns the wolf is her father
1. Chapter 1

"Are you Shure you want to see him?" The guard said. "Yes." " shut the door behind me." The guard looked at me weird. Then he nodded. "Just cry out if you need help." I nodded. The iron door slowly scratched open. The torch in my hand flickered, and illuminateing a shaft of light in the dark cell. The door slammed behind me. The wolfs laugh frightened me and I dropped my torch." .no." The torch sputtered out. "Show yourself wolf!" I told him. "Girl, I could devour you in a bite, like your grandmother." I flinched "I see you are still remember that day.I'm the big bad wolf, and I'm getting hungry." Suddenly a torch lit on the wall. The wolf was sitting under it. "What do you want, red?" He said mockingly. " do you want to surrender to me, so your death will be a painless one?" He smiled. I saw his white fangs gleam. "What did they do to you dad?" I said on the verge of tears, as I lay my hand on his paw " you have no father red, you are crazy for thinking he is me." "Wolf, there may be still a chance." I said my eyes brimming with tears. "I don't even know you." He said pushing me away. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Get off of me-!" His eyes glazed over and he sat down. "Dad you have to listen to me, I've stopped the wolf for now, but there isn't much time-" "the wolf and me are one." He snarled. My tears flew down my cheeks."even if you aren't my father, you have taught me one thing." My hood came back up over my face. " If you want something done you have to do it your way." I put him up against the wall. I slid him up towards the ceiling. The wolf was shocked. I walked up to him and grabed his paw. A flood of images flew past. I focused on one. It was the day of the murder. I suddenly was the wolf. I saw myself going down the path. I felt hungry, she was my prey.  
>I fell backwards, gasping for air. I had his memories.<br>Later I was in my room I went back to his memories. I went back, farther than I could remember there it was. He had just woken up. He was human. He went into a room in the back of the house, and I saw her. The baby. She looked just like me in the pictures. I went to another memory I was before the pigs crime, right before the attacks started. It was the witch was in shackles and chains. I couldn't make out any noise, but she rose her wand. And he closed his eyes, then darkness. All the way up to when I visited him. He's been cleared of his memory! That's why he does not know that I am his daughter! Suddenly cam barged in "Red! Oh god your safe, I have terrible news!" "What?!" I asked startled. "It's about the wolf, red."  
>"He's escaped. And he's out for you."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I Stared at him in shock. Did I just hear him right? "The... The... Wolf?" I stammered, in shock. "Yes, I'm afraid it's him." He nodded. "How do you know that he wants me?" I asked. "One of the gaurds told us that he wanted to take care of a unfinished job. He probably ment you." Cam swallowed." We better get you somewhere safe." He said, grabbing my hand." Max will take you there." I nodded. It was nearly dark. Max met me at the door. "Hello red." He smiled. We walked down the gravel path. "I'm sorry red, about what happened to your grandmother. The wolf needs to pay." I nodded. Something felt off. I quickly looked around, nobody here. Suddenly cam jumped out of the bushes. "Red!" he yelled. "Get away from max now!" Suddenly max's grip went ice cold. I stared at him. A black fog surrounded him. I tryed to get away, but he had a grip of steel. I mentally forced him to let go. Let go. Let go! LET ME GO! At the last one, he hesitated and I shoved him at a tree. All of a sudden the wolf was in frount of me. I stepped back a little, scared by his presence. "Red, I have to say,I am so sorry." The big bad wolf said."the witch lord erased my memories, just so they could get rid of some people." Tears were welling up in his eyes."I'm sorry that I hurt you red." "You didn't." Max's voice said. "I did." The fog around max opened up, showing us max. Only it wasn't. He was a replica of my father. My dad snarled at him. "Poor red and cam, they died on a walk in the forest. Cam was eaten alive, and red was brutally murdered." He teased. "Cam, red! Cover your ears!" The rumors were true, his howl could rip trees out of the ground, and part clouds. The suction of air that came before was that of a tornado. All was still. Then it came out. The houl ripped the leaves of trees, some of them uprooting. The fog flew off of max, leavening him there his normal self. Max lay there stunned, probably deaf. He reached to his belt pulling out his pistol. It seemed in slow motion. His finger pulled the trigger. The bullet came at me. My dad came to block it from hitting me. Another,one fired at cam. "STOP!" Everything froze in place. Cam, the bullet,leaves, everything. Then it exploded. I flew backwards. Hitting a tree, I saw stars for a second. I slowly got up. There was a ring of down trees around me. "Red." I spun around "Dad," I hugged him. his soft dark gray fur was matted down. I started to cry. It was just me and him. I cold hear other voices, but they were far away. BANG! I fell backwards, the bullet entering my back. My tears fell into my ears. Dad, why? He was smiling down at me. "Dad... Why...?" I whispered. He opened his jaws and came foreward. A blur hit the wolf and they rolled away from me. I closed my eyes.


End file.
